Freljord Mountains
by Hamlington
Summary: Braum sets out walking with his herd when he spots a person in the snow. Read as their relationship blossoms in just 3 chapters! Rated M for you know what.
1. Welcome

She was tiny thing. Mostly quiet and to herself despite many many engaging talks with her.

I found her on one of my daily walks with herd near home. She was laying in snow, almost invisible to the normal eye. But I do not have normal eye!

The snow covered her body like blanket showing she must have been out here for quite a while.

She lucky to be alive.

I waste no time in taking her in my arms. Her body was cold, very weak barely breathing.

My cottage was not so far from where we stood so there was chance to save her from the Freljords harsh winds. But our trip was stopped by a pestering owl who would not stop it's bickering.

Figured it was girls companion. Her companion was large bird, one eyes have not seen in long while. White as the snow beneath our feet and cry louder than any warrior roar.

Bird has strong heart and was very fond of girl. With haste I try to calm him; telling him Braum mean no harm, he is friend.

The bird look at me with worry eyes. Told him not to worry for Braum is here.

I carry her back to my cottage, laying her down on my bed. Bird wasted no time nor waited for permission to enter. I take no offense.

He perched on stand of the bed, looking down at girls face.

"She will be fine." I say.

He simply stared.

With girl tucked into warmest furs, I hastily go to fireplace and lit it aflame. The cottage quickly warmed and was lit with soft glow. Very comforting and relaxing, especially after long day of dealing with herd.

Remembering my furry friends I return outside. The many lambs and rams and goats I look after were now scattered about due to absence.

Mother always said 'Without leader herd fall apart.' Right again mother.

Quickly I rounded up my friends and help them back into their homes on side of cottage. They nestled into straw beds enjoying warmth and cover from winds. I sit a while with them, petting their heads or grooming, giving more time to girl to wake up.

Day was pleasant. Sun was shining. Birds chirping. Good day it was. Perfect day for walk. My friends always enjoy their walks along Freljords mountains. They are beautiful mountains, a sight that takes breath away. Strong and sturdy they are, touching the peak of the skies. Very strong, yes. But not as strong as Braum! Ha!

After several minutes of sitting with herd, I grow weary and decide to go back to cottage. The trip was small, just up hill. And in such little time a ruckus appeared.

Cottage was a mess. Pots and pans thrown on ground, books as well. Chairs were tossed and single flower on table I found days ago was on its side, dying.

I watched as poros dashed around cottage, up bookcase, table, shield, even girl on bed, being chased by owl. His shrieks frightened poros endlessly as he too dash here and there with them.

Sighing, I close door behind me. Heat was quickly leaving room. At sound of door closing, chase stopped. Things went silent. Bird was first to move back to girl. Poros seeing this rushed to me, happily chirping.

Smile crept on face. How can one be mad at poro?

"It is good to have fun but not have fun destroying persons things, yes?" The Poros look apologetic but bird just cooed.

Very smart bird. Not so much with manners.

Poros often visit Braum or so they say. I know they live somewhere in cottage, not that I mind. Poros are very excited, always want to play. They make good companions, very good listeners when needed. Poros travel in families living in mountains near cottage. They accepted Braum as family which is much appreciated. Life can get lonely in mountains.

I look down at one poro, "Help Braum clean?"

Poro looks up before attempting to task. Other Poros followed poro and time cottage was messier than before.

Chuckling I raised my hand. Poros stop and gather to me.

"Thank you my friends but cleaning is not your strongest suit!" I smile.

The rest of the day was spent cleaning. Once in while I check on girl, make sure she is breathing. Her face has more color now. Very pretty face. I imagine she has piercing eyes much like her friend. Very similar in nature as well. It is strong face, a few marks that scarred soft skin but does not take away beauty. Girl must have traveled great journey to earn such a face. She looks foreign but has smell of the Freljord. What was very foreign was her hair. Color like that is not seen in the Freljord. Very pink. Very bright.

But looks do not concern me. My eyes look up to her partner. He no longer hostile, must have accepted Braum as friend. I reach up to soothe worries but owl did not enjoy notion. It hurt.

The sky was now dark. The sound of the night can be heard outside. The flame was dwindling signaling time for bed.

I get up from where I tried to share dinner with owl, poor bird too worried to eat. Looking around I wonder where I will sleep for the night. Girl would not appreciate man like Braum taking up sleeping space. And other reasons too.

The floor would have to do.

* * *

Next morning was filled with sunshine. Two good days in a row. Sign of good luck.

The floor was hard on Braum. Back was tense and achy but overall an okay sleep. A good stretch solves all.

I look over at girl who changed position over night. She laid on her side, companion resting next to her.

Soon she wakes, so I wait.

The fire was lit again and cottage now smelled of good food.

I let soup simmer until she wakes. Until then book will keep me company.

 **. . .**

The winds slapped my face ruthlessly, punishing me for what I have done. But it had to be done.

Traveling to the Freljord was a harsh and callous journey, Valor wouldn't let me forget that. But he knew why I had to, I hope they all did...

It was so cold. I was so tired. The only thing that seemed to keep me going was the cries from Valor above me. They happened systematically as if he knew at any moment my face will meet the snowy ground in a heartbeat. And in the Freljord that meant death.

Time passed by, slipping through my fingers like sand. It could have been hours, days, weeks since I left home. I have forgotten already. Only thing that occupied my mind was the frigid cold and my fight against exhaustion.

Sometimes I forget why I am even doing this. I tell myself I am being ridiculous and stop to reconsider my actions. But then a pair of cold eyes with a smirk that compliments it would flash in my mind. Two golden orbs would creep up behind me. I could feel that blade against my throat; its cool metallic body pressing against my pulse. It made my stomach churn uneasily, made my heart drop. And it pushed me further away.

So I continued walking, trying to get out of sight.

The Freljord is a beautiful place, it's people fully connected with its harsh nature despite many of them oppose each other. It was very mountainous which my feet did not enjoy as much as my eyes. But what my eyes saw was beautiful and it hushed my aching feet. A vast landscape of pure angelic white and soft blues, peppered with greenery and icy rivers. It is ironic how with so much beauty this place would not hesitate to kill you.

Numerous mountains towered over the land, creating some sort of barrier between it and the rest of Valoran. It's blue skin and white hair, sturdy spine and coarse texture was known by all. Often those who travel here had to pass these beasts and often failed. But I found a better passage due to my frequent trips here. Okay, well, Valor did. Nonetheless it's what kept me alive a day longer.

I stopped a moment brace myself for the upcoming gust of wind. Ahead I see the familiar white hair. Must be another mountain patch. With shaky fingers I lean against a nearby tree trunk, reaching into my sack for food. It has been a while since I last eaten. Valor would go off to hunt for us when night was beginning to fall but these territory was unfamiliar to the Demacian bird. His eyes are not adaptable to its snowy texture, despite his new looks. When these times rolled around and Valor came back empty handed and dejected, we would both huddle with each other and watch the flickering flame get its life whisked away by the icy wind.

It came back empty. No more food. I smirked at my hand before looking up to see Valor screech just in time. This seems to be the end for me. I haven't seen any sign of civilization, the ones I marked on my map either moved or were destroyed due to the ongoing war.

Sighing I pedal myself to a nearby clearing. If I was going to die, I'll die with a great view.

Valor saw my change in direction and swooped down to me. I sat myself down on a nearby rock, throwing my legs over it. Below me the trees and barely frozen rivers seemed tiny to me. I was so high up the trip to the gods wouldn't take long I suppose. Valor stood next to me, eyeing me wearily.

He knows what I am feeling and for once doesn't pester me about it. He must be feeling the same.

I reached to caress his feathers. Once blue now turned as white as the snow tops of mountains. Magic works in mysterious ways. He was like an entirely new species of bird. No longer an eagle but now a snow owl, a bird native to the Freljord. But underneath it all he was still Valor just as I underneath my disguise was just still Quinn.

He cooed at my touch, grateful for the little warmth it gave him.

"Such a strong bird you are Valor..." I whisper, my voice felt strained for not using it for long. "I'm glad that I got to meet you."

Valor returns the same feelings.

Tears began to sting my eyes. Such a random occurrence. Is it because of exhaustion or the realization that I will die?

Still they fell down my cheeks, "Caleb would be proud of us. He would he happy to finally see us. You and him have so much in common..." I pick Valor up and hold him close to my chest.

"Thanks for having my back this whole time when no one else did-" My words were cut off short from a strong gust of wind. It pushed my body backwards as if it were made of paper. I made no effort to push back so it did its bidding. Instead I held Valor tightly who tried flapped his wings and cried.

My head was suddenly searing with pain as blotches of red and black filled my vision. The world blacken, Valor frantic cries were the last I remember.

And warmth was the first thing I noticed. My body was finally comfortable to be in. I stretched casually, enjoying the numerous pops and cracks it produced. From my lips I produced a soft moan before slowly opening my eyes.

The building was small. A cottage most likely due to how it was built entirely out of wood. It very simple. Simple windows, curtains, chair, table, chest. But it washed me with a welcoming sensation that calmed even the jitteriest of nerves within my body. Slowly I sat up to observe more of the home.

A fireplace crackled softly behind me with a pot dangling above it that produced the arousing aroma of food. My stomach growled at this but I continued to scan the area. The rest was filled with books, paintings of random people and various baskets.

Someone must have found me out there and took me into their home. I rub the sleep out of my eyes. And then it hit me.

Valor.

Where is he? My eyes scan the room again quickly before it touched the bed. He's not here. What did they do with Valor? I remember him being in my arms and then...

A dizzy spell abruptly stopped my thinking.

And then...and then...!

My feet swung over the bed and touched the fur carpet on the floor. I need to find him.

The world spun at my feet making it difficult to stand. I could feel my insides trying to climb up my throat and sweat suddenly broke out. I had to constantly swallow to keep the rug clean.

My eyes trained on a single patch of fur, trying to stablize the world. That's when he walked in.

He was a giant. Towering over me like a mountain and just as broad. His chest was bare other than the shoulder guard that covered his right side and the blue tattoos that ran throughout his body, across his chest and arms. And his arms...they were nothing but muscular and even that was an understatement. One carried a large shield that had a rams head adorned onto it. It's eyes left streaks of blue in the air which shot me as peculiar.

But the most noticeable feature was the bird perched on his shoulder. Valor.

"Up we see!" His voice was loud but left a friendly echo. His smile was just as broad as his chest even though most of it was hidden by his moustache.

Valor quietly cooed before flapping towards me. He landed on the bed, his eyes asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine..." Glancing at the man who set his massive shield down with a thump. My fingers combed through Valor feathers, relishing in the comforting feel of my friend. My fingers trembled for some reason as I comb through. The feeling of Valor calms me but not to a point where my guard could be put down. This place was unknown to me along with this man. My sense of paranoia would not let me rest.

The man sensed my tension and chuckled. "Have no fear. I mean no harm." He moves his massive body swiftly towards the fireplace and picks at the pile of wood burning beneath the pot. "My name is Braum. I spot you just a few miles away from my home." He stood up turning towards me.

"You were in need of help so I help. I carry you here to keep you safe and warm. That is my story! What is yours?"

I eye him momentarily, what a familiar name... before licking my lips. "I-" My voice felt scratchy against my throat. Braum clapped his hands that caused my to jump a bit before moving outside. He comes back with a bucket and sets it down on the table. The contents within the bucket sloshed around making me aware it's water. I lick my lips again.

Braum takes a cup and dips it into the bucket before handing it to me. I accept the cup gingerly nodding a thank you.

I eyed the water, suspicious.

"Drink! Drink!" Braum laugh, tipping the cup towards my lips.

The cool water sloshed into my mouth and instinctively I swallowed. Coughing, I push the cup away from me. Braum murmurs his apologies, realizing his mistake, most likely from the glare I shot at him. Shaking my head I sighed.

"Miss."

"Hm?"

"Your name is?"

Hesitation ran up my spine and I racked my name for a name- any sort of name. No, no. It had to be native to the land otherwise he may know of my true identity. Quickly my eyes searched and came across a book residing in his bookshelf: ' _Odd Oddie'_

"My name is...Odell. I was traveling with my bird...Atlas before I got lost." I took another sip of water. Braum nodded slowly at this believing in the cliche story.

"Ah ha!" He suddenly ejaculates, causing me to spill a bit of the water on myself. "Odell! Oddie! Like Odd Oddie! Have you read? Parents must be fan!"

"N-no, coincidence perhaps."

"Want to read? I have book!" He begins to stand but stops when he me shaking my head fervently while a nervous chuckle unwarrantly escapes my lips. Nervously I began to take sips of water again as his eyes seemed to scrutinize me.

"Odell, may I ask where you are from?" I pause my drinking, glancing down at Valor who turned his head away. Must hate his new name."Your accent is...peculiar."

"M-My origins are unknown, I have been traveling for as long as I remember." I said quickly. "But I have been in the Freljord since birth. I know that for sure!" Internally I apologized profusely to the man who literally saved my life.

Braums smile fades, "So you have no home?"

The question hit me harder than expected. It hadn't crossed my mind that once I stepped out of Demacia I stepped out for good. No one to turn to and nowhere to return to I shook my head at Braum.

"No home..."

 **. . .**

I placed the plates near fireplace to be washed later. Odell sat looking at sunlight turn dark out the window stroking companion. She look very sad, lost. Her past must be filled with many hardship.

Odell looks at me and I quickly look away. I do not know why. Reflex, I suppose.

"Thank you for everything, Braum." Her voice was soft and smooth. Unexpected from how tattered her history is.

"It is no problem." I say smiling warmly.

"Tomorrow we will be out of your hair-" Her pause is funny. "We will leave tomorrow."

I face her now, "It is no trouble at all. Stay as long as you like. Braum is happy to have company."

Odell tensed. She is thinking.

I do not push her, it is her choice after all.

We sit in silence, me staring at Odell and Odell staring at Atlas.

Okay, maybe a little push.

"You have nowhere to go, Odell..." Her eyes look up."...I too have no family other than the poros and Agatha. So stay. You may work for me if it makes you feel better." I lean back on chair and fold arms across chest. Folding of arms accidentally shakes bookcase which popped out a book. "Ah!" I exclaim and reach for book but slender fingers get to it much faster than Braum.

Odell looks at book before bites lower lip. Like mouse she gets up, always like mouse this girl is. So very quiet. She place book back into bookshelf but does not look or answer Braum. For rest of night she avoids Braum like goat droppings, only bother was when she asked where to sleep. Of course she take bed and Braum takes floor- mother did not raise a ill mannered bull! Odell has soft smile but eyes were stressed due to Braum offer. I let her sleep, hope it will ease her worries.

It takes her until tomorrow to make up mind. She decide to stay.

Happiness fills my heart and I lift Odell as she lifted my spirits. The mountains don't seem so lonely anymore!

She says she stays until she could get back on her own two feet and I wholeheartedly agree. She stay until she gets back on her own two feet! Very good!

Days turn to weeks and weeks to months.

Odell is now friendly with herd and poro and comes on walks with us. Atlas too has warmed up to Braum and let's me pet him.

I introduce Agatha to Odell. Odell say "Hello" in quiet voice and Agatha moos making Odell step back. Very funny, afraid of sweet cow like Agatha. She says she is not afraid but nervous. Never seen cow as big as Agatha. All the same to Braum is what I say. She looks at me with angry eyes that reminds me of home. Her eyes are her most attractive feature.

At night we eat and talk. Sometimes I show her different parts of mountain where one can have best view of stars. Odell lights up when we take our night walk to places like these. She is very fond of the Freljord.

We sit in silence this night. This night the sky is light up with Auroras presence. Odell is very fascinated by Her. Where she lived clearly did not take time to look around. Lights of Aurora could be seen across Freljord.

"Thank you Braum." She turns to me now, "For everything you have done for Atlas and I."

This makes me smile and pet her head. Her hair no longer was pink but a deep blue. It fit her better than pink I think. "It is no problem. You are family to Braum."

Small hands wrap around mine. Odell holds it pulling it towards her cheek. Her face was very warm and very soft. At random moments Odell was very touchy. But I do not mind affection. She is truly like family to Braum and herd. A very helpful girl.

Her small body now leans against me. She scoots closer to me so I raised arm to wrap her around with it. Freljord does get cold during nights. Together we sit like this watching the lights.

It must have been Auroras doing. Odell is young girl much younger than Braum. Her eyes still twinkle with youth and excitement much like poro. There was shift in her body and air did not match normal Freljord temperatures.

But Odell raised face to mine. Her eyes stared deeply into my own and I look at Odell in confusion. Before I could ask what is the matter, she lightly placed lips upon cheek. Like fresh snow from the Heavens. She does it several times, like she tasted something she can't recognize. Each longer than the last. I sat there wondering what to do.

Odell stopped resting head on my shoulder. I suppose it was to show appreciation. The warm feeling on cheek was fading and odd desire was replacing it. I look down at Odell once more.

What an odd girl.

 **. . .**

My days with Braum were relaxing with bits of excitement to satisfy any urge to do something crazy. He and I worked together, ate together, danced, talked, slept...

Valor says I'm developing feelings for Braum. I try to deny it but I feel that Valor is right. As always.

I never expected myself to like such a man like Braum. He was nothing like the men of Demacia. The closest who comes to his stature was Garen and I never gave him a second glance.

But now I notice myself watching every movement he makes. Every flex of muscle his back and arms produce, the way his nimble fingers milk Agatha or the way his strong fingers comb through the lambs fur. It sends guilty shivers up my spine about what those hands would feel like against my body.

Valor tells me I'm a pervert. Again, I think he's right.

Braum is a mystery to me however. He rarely speaks of his past and when he does it's vague. Like a fairy-tale. Looking at that now, Braum could be a character from a such a story...Men as big as him and as strong as him with a heart as his as his only seem to appear in fairy-tales. And taking a closer inspection of his shield I discovered that it must be infused with some sort of magic for its eyes always leaved behind a neon blue behind. I wanted to ask him about it but he always gives me the oddest answers or tells me that now is not the time for such questions. Of course I did a tad bit annoyed but leave it alone.

During the nights he sometimes takes me to these random places where the Freljord looks her best. Usually it was during these walks where he spoke about himself if asked. Nature must soften his defenses.

And it was one of these nights where I gave into one of my urges and took advantaged of nature's gift to me.

I really couldn't help it. A surge of emotion enveloped me and was pushing at the seal. His voice was soft and sweet when he spoke to me, so deep...penetrating the deepest parts of my ears.

His warm hand ruffled my hair and stayed there a while. So I jumped at the chance. His hand felt rough against my cheek. It was worked with day and night and earned the callouses on it. I was satisfied with just this. Wasn't planning on pushing my luck but then I felt his strong arms around me.

Something inside me snap, like a boot stepping on a twig. I wanted his mouth, to feel his hard lips pressed against mine just as eager as me to taste, but his eyes stopped me. They looked at me confused. In his eyes I must look like a child instead of a woman of 22 years... So I opted for his cheek.

Once, why not two? Two? Maybe three. Okay, four. And I made them count. My lips pressed softly on his cheek, savoring the feeling of his skin. I breathed in his musk. He smelled just like the Freljord- if that made any sense. My hand snake down his face to his chin then chest. Slippery thing. I resisted the urge to explore his chest, he would surely cast me away. When the fourth blissfully long peck was finished and slid back down to his shoulder where I proceeded to blush uncontrollably.

I could feel his stare and it heated up a side of me I didn't know was possible. My eyes wandered to the sky.

The lights shimmered above us. It's green and blue hues distracted me from the growing heat from the pit of my being.

Ah...so beautiful...so bright.


	2. Aurora

Months turned into a year. Demacia was a distant memory along with the people I once called my friends.

Now the Freljord was my country. Braums cottage my home. My friends consisted of Valor, the many poros that visited the cottage and the nearby villagers that appeared several months ago.

They were from the Avarosan tribe, a tribe ruled by Ashe, the frost archer and her husband Trydnamere, a barbarian-thought he doesn't like to be called that. When I was still a scout for Demacia I got to meet the esteemed couple in hopes to form an alliance. They politely denied for all good reason. They had better things to worry about than the squabble between Demacia and Noxus. It was like fire and ice face off between them. Ashe an icy queen but with a warm heart and Trydnamere a man of fire with a heart of ice. How the kingdom has not fallen is beyond me.

The villagers were friendly people, always greetings me with smiles and waves. They even fed Valor some seeds and crackers when he decided to tag along. Braum on the other hand was always reluctant to go to the village, always busy with something else. He didn't seem like the shy type but it most likely concerned his past and I know already not to tread that path again.

It was a normal morning. The weather was behaving for once after a week of constant snow.

"Braum I'm going to visit Alvora..." A small girl who works at a bakery who I became fast friends with. "...would you like to come?"

Braum looks up from his book as if in a daze then at me.

"Ah, no Odie..." A cute pet name he now calls me, despite being from that book. "I am tired."

I nod curtly before slipping on a cloak and pulling up the hood.

Braum seemed fidgety this morning so I decided not to push it.

The path to the village was fairly short. I made markings on the trees in order to help guide me there but now I could find my way with my eyes closed.

Ahead of me a familiar cry filled my ears. Valor must be coming back from his hunt. I raise my hand to wave and Valor swoops down.

"Going home?" It was so nice to ask such a simple question. ' _Going home?'_ I never thought I would ask that question or anything like it. Valor chirps while flapping his wings in front of me. "Want to come to town with me?" He chirps again and places himself on my shoulders. Luckily I always wear padded shoulders or else those talons would get the best of me.

Talon.

I haven't thought about him for a very long time. I breathed deeply. It was so freeing. That man had plagued my life for months on end. Ever since that frightful alleyway night. I shake my head. No need to think of the past. Only the present.

Valor and I chatted normally as I walked us to the village.

He suddenly asks me if I miss Demacia. I turn to look at him. Do you? Valor doesn't respond. Knowing Valor he doesn't miss Demacia but the title we held there. Such an arrogant bird. He tells me we earned the title and should be proud of it. I retorted that that title was what ended us up in this mess. So much for thinking in the present.

For the rest of the journey we remain silent.

The village was at its usual pace. People bustled from shop to shop. Children ran around, throwing snow at each other. The familiar scent of pine and bread wafted through the air as I near the bakery where Alvora works.

"Good morning Odell! The usual?" Alvoras father, Bir, asked.

I nodded while asking, "Do you know where Alvora is?"

Bir reappeared from the shop handing me a bag. "She told me an old friend was visiting and stayed at the inn. Probably still there. You missed quite the party last night Odell."

"Party? What for?"

"Celebration for staying alive for half a year!" Bir laughed, slamming his large hand on the windowsill.

Bir was such a jolly man. Rosy cheeks and child like eyes until he had the drink that is.

"Thank you Bir, Ill attend next time. Have a nice day!" I smile and walked towards the inn.

It's amazing how in just several months this village had grown to a point it required an inn. Then again it was the only village that stood between the gates of the Freljord and the rest of Valoran. I suppose Ashe is trying to open trade with the other city states.

The inn was new, and was like any other inn. Had a fireplace to one side and couple of chairs scatter around it. The bar was in the middle on the back wall with tables and stools in front of it. Several people slept on said tables probably due to last night's celebration.

"Mornin', what can I do for ya?" A boy stood behind the counter wiping some cups.

"Hello, do you know Alvora?" The boy nodded. "Do you know if she's still here?" He shrugged, not looking at me.

"Can you check?" Slightly irritated.

"Against policy." I stare at him with slight disbelief but do not press further.

As if looking in a book was so much trouble Valor says.

I sat near the fireplace, brushing Valor feathers absentmindedly. For some reason I decided to stick around, probably not to waste my trip to the village, maybe to warm my body up before I head back home. Ah, such a delight. _Home._

Valor begins to pick at the bread bag.

"No Val, they're for Braum too." I whisper.

With a huff he looks the other way.

I roll my eyes, yanking a piece of bread out.

"Here, you spoiled bird." He happily takes it.

I lean back on the chair. It's time to go, noon is coming and I have to help Braum chop some wood.

"Nice bird you got miss." Valor whips his body around towards the source of the voice. There's something wrong. He's not taking the compliment.

My eyes journey to a person sitting down next to me. I hadn't even notice his presence.

The familiar dread on the back of my head returns. It's not him. It can't _be_.

"T-thank you, sir." I whisper.

"Haven't seen such a big bird around these parts in a long while. A rare sight for sure." He was hooded, recently outside from the few flakes that still resided on his hood. Hunched over with his hands, gloved, clasped together and his head staring at the floor. His face was unfamiliar, raspy even, which should relax me but the shape of his body was all too familiar to the one I have been chasing and spying on in my ranger days. "Did you think you could hide... _Quinn?"_

Immediately I shot out of my chair and made my way to the door with Valor close behind. Outside the village was still on their daily routine like nothing was wrong. Like there wasn't a killer in their presence. He said my name. My real _name._ _Uttered_ it so easily.

My heart was picking up pace, faster than my legs as I quickly made my exit out if the village. No need to get the villagers in harms way but he does not care about them. If he did I would have arrived at a scene of red. Gods, I feel so nauseous. My body moved automatically, racing up and into the woods, wanting to hide- to be free.

But this seem all too recognizable. Where there should be snow crunching under my feet, I heard the sound cobblestone makes when boots hammered against them. Instead of trees surrounding my view, there were buildings of milky white and blue but looked murky under the dim lights of the street. What should have been home felt like Hell.

I am Quinn again. I have golden eyes and straight dark blue hair. I am part of the Demacian elite and was recently added to the Royal Demacian Guard. It was the day of our parade. Valor stood tall in his outfit at which I could not help but snicker at under my breath. I, myself, also looked ridiculous. Feathered up and ruffled I felt that I belonged with the Musketeers. But it was an honor to be indicted.

When I feel there's a good distance between the village and I, I stop.

He was watching me the whole time. I felt it as I walked down the streets of Demacia, watching hundreds of Demacians cheer and smile at us. Ribbons of blue and yellow colored the sky. But there was always a splotch of black, a tint of darkness, as well.

And so does the person behind me.

I should have known it was him. _I knew it. I knew it!_

"How did you find me...?" My voice cracks. I can feel the familiar jitters creep back my spine. Valor cooes quietly gently nudging at my head in hopes that I would calm down. But the memories flash like cameras and I'm frozen. Utterly... _helpless_.

The memories began to play, despite me desperately trying to hit the pause button. They were like pictures on an old movie player. It clicks on. There I am. The old me. Running down the street. Valor is up ahead, screeching for help. The scene changes: I am suddenly face to face with the gritty stones, my fingers grasping the stones and my arms struggling to pick me up. But my head is smashed down against them again. Valor returns and he's angry but terrified. With swift movement he meets the wall with a fatal crack. My mouth opens to yell his name but it is covered by a gloved hand. My whole perspective changes; I am on my back and my eyes are overflowing with the sight of _him._

' _Hello little bird.'_

Valor digs his talons deeper into my shoulder. I wince in pain and glance up at him. He was getting uneasy as well. If it were any other attacker, Valor would have already gouge out their eyes. But he knows, as well as I do, that this is one opponent that is not to be trifled with.

His voice pierce my ears like glass. I hate this man with every fiber of my being. But my body shows otherwise. And I hated every second of it. I cursed at every tremor, disgusted at every time my eyes welled up with tears, abhorred how my feet refused to budge and my mouth caved inward.

"It was difficult. I'll give you that much..." Such an arrogant prick. "But I've been studying you as much as you studied me."

I turn to face him. With fists balled and jaw clenched, it took all of my strength to turn and face death.

 **. . .**

I place book down. My eyes hurt from reading too much.

Odell was gone for long time. Makes me wonder if dream I had was true.

I try not to worry too much for it was dream. But Braums dreams are usual one of truth - one can say they are visions. Something inside makes heart quiver. That is gift bestowed upon me. And is gift that Braum did not ask for but was forced to have. But if Odell was hurt...I...would fail once more. I sigh and rub my face. I will not fail again. Avarosa.

Quickly, I grab shield and make my way towards village. Odell told me she mark trees to help guide her to village. Probably more for me than her. She does not know why I do not want to go to civilization. I cannot tell her because I am coward and do not want to be seen.

But that is not important. Odell could be in trouble. I hope she is not.

My eyes search for the markings on bark as I make way down hill. Each mark I find I touch, feeling Odells presence. It is warm much like her.

I am happy to have met Odell. Everyday she blesses me with her grand smile. Everyday she helps me with daily chore without fail. She enjoys my company as I enjoy hers.

We talk endlessly about the silliest things. Hours and hours without fail. She even laughs at joke. Her smile so wide and eyes so bright. Her lips stretched apart to show white pearls in her mouth. And her laugh is like tiny bells ringing...

Makes me uncomfortable.

I touch another marking on tree. I look up to see figure coming up hill. Must be Odell.

See? Nothing to worry about. Ha! Silly Braum. I lean against tree.

I wait for Odell, oh and Atlas!, to come up hill but they stop.

Placing shield on ground I move to get better view of what is happening.

Odell and Atlas with...a man? Alvora isn't a man's name, is it?...no Odell says she when talking about her. Who is this man?

His face is covered and he is wearing typical Freljord outwear. He has sack which he now takes off as Odell stands away from him.

Curious, I carry me and shield closer but not too close for they to notice.

Squinting my eyes I got familiar shine. Shine from blade.

It happened too fast. Odell turns around just as man lunges for her blade to throat. This cause me to run down hill at dangerous pace.

A scream pierces air and I fall. Curses. Quickly, I get up forgetting shield,

"Odell!" I yell her name.

Atlas is picking at man who is on top of Odell. He pays no mind at Atlas talons, occasionally ducking head to protect face. Odell lays still.

My heart is in throat. Is she...?

At the sound of footsteps man looks up, bewildered.

His body was tossed aside like potatoes. He lands in the slow with loud thump and grunt.

My eyes search Odell for death marks but there were none. She just laid there with eyes the size of moon filled with horror.

Man coughed and wheeze at my side. I hit him too hard. But I do not care.

I stand now walking towards man, "Who are you?"

Man continues to wheeze and cough, grabbing chest. Sighing I pick him up and slap back. The pressure of slap fixes problem and he breathes deeply.

Man looks up at me with cold eyes.

"Who are you?" I repeat, feeling the rare feeling of anger within.

His eyes dart from me to Odell. I step to side to cover her from his gaze.

"What do you want from Odell?" I step forward causing man to back up into tree.

He looks at me curiously but remains silent. His hands search bark for some reason as if making sure it is real.

"It is rude not to answer!" My voice sounds foreign to me.

The man snorts. I grit teeth. My hand wants to wipe grin off of smug face but something stops me.

"It's okay Braum. Calm down." Her voice is soothing, her hands caress my arms.

Odell looks up at me with soft eyes and light smile on lips.

"Odie..." I breathe.

She steps to the man. He visibly tenses.

Her lips touch his ear and she whispers something I cannot hear. Man nods. What did she say? Is she close to him?

I open mouth to ask but she looks back with strange eyes so I close mouth. My eyes wander back to man but space is empty. He has vanished.

"Let's go Braum." She says simply as she walks up hill, Atlas joining her. I follow, picking up shield, feeling strange.


	3. Ending

The walk home was quiet thankfully. Valor didn't utter a word either. Snow gently fell from above and the winds softly caress my face. I enjoy their cold kisses on my cheeks. I feel too hot.

We enter the cottage, I take off my cloak and Braum sets his shield in its usual place. Braum must have a thousand questions running through his head by now- I would too. But I hesitate to answer. How would he take the truth? The truth about Talon and the fact that I have been lying to him for over a year?

My heart aches at the thought of him casting me away. Even the jolliest of men could feel anger. I have seen that just moments ago.

I sit myself down at the table while Valor moves towards the window. I guess he too decided he just wanted to think. I move to open the window to let him out. He was gone in a flash.

Quickly closing it I sigh. I have to tell him. It's now or never. Preferably now since a meeting was set with Talon tomorrow.

"Braum..." My voice a whisper. "There's something I should explain to you."

He grunts. It sounded unusually close so I slowly turn.

Braum was standing right behind me, deep in my personal space. For such a large man he moved as silent as a mouse. My heart starts to beat quickly. I could feel his breath on top of my head, the heat radiating from his body. I didn't dare look up. My face is as red as a tomato.

"B-Braum...?" My voice was so soft lined with anticipation. Why is he so close? Is he going to touch me? Oh...he is. Oh gods, he is...

His rough hands started at my arms and traveled upwards to my chin. I trembled sightly at his touch, wanting to grasp at him and do what I've wanted to do for so long. But I wait, not wanting to sour the moment. He seems to hesitate when his fingers touch my chin. Don't mull over it Braum, please. Quickly, I close my eyes and inhale deeply. My fingers find their way to Braums hands giving him a reassuring squeeze in hopes to give him the message that it's okay.

Braum lifts my chin. My heart is thundering in my ears. His breath is hot on my face, my lips. I'm eager to taste his lips, feel his tongue against mine, be tickled by his moustache. To be ravished.

Instead he moves to my forehead and plants a kiss there.

My heart drops. What.

"Good night Odell." He moves his body and takes the heat with him. I feel my body's temperature drop as I stood dumbfounded.

Braum simply gets into the bed he made for himself and stays silent as if he actually had the intent to go to sleep.

Silently I whimper, not knowing what to do. For several minutes I stood there watching Braums even breathing before dousing the fire and climbing into bed myself.

 **...**

The room is dark now, Odell is most likely asleep.

I turn body towards her sleeping figure watching her chest rise and fall.

I almost made a very bad mistake. Emotions got the best of me. Disgusting emotions. Made me lose control. I do not know why I sudden felt urge to be close to Odell. But after meeting that man I wanted to steal Odell away and hide her from this man- not to keep her safe but to make her mine.

Ah, Braum. Silly, silly, man! What will mother think?

But her face was so close, her eyes closed as if she wanted Braum to kiss her. _Did she_? Were her lips finding Braums? Just as curious to feel, to taste? Did Odell feel same way?

A groan escapes lips. But she is so young. Naive. I do not want to cause sorrow or disappointment. Odell has many years to find perfect man. Man who will protect her, love her...give her kisses morning and night. Touch her soft body, smell her sweet scent, hear her raw voice...

A disgusting feeling fills my chest. No, no, no. Think of Odell, not only you. Stupid man…

She didn't want Braum.

 _But she did expect kiss_ , a voice said.

She was afraid, I answered.

 _She watches you like hawk_ , it says.

Odell is learning how to do things.

 _She kissed you under lights_.

I get up now. Eyes fixed on Odell. Pressure of thoughts is too much. Odell is too much. I am sorry mother for now being such a greedy man. I am sorry Odell for giving into need.

 **…**

My eyes flutter open at the difference of pressure on my bed. There's a dark mass in front of me, the only light spilling into the room smothered by the masses body.

I opened my mouth to alert Braum but I smell a familiar scent, felt a warm breath upon my cheek. He muttered something softly in his thick accent that I couldn't quite catch.

I swallowed. Hard. This was it.

"O..Odell." His voice filled my ears causing my toes to curled and I couldn't help but let out a shaky breath. Immediately, I wanted him. Badly. I have been dreaming about this sort of thing for months now. That Braum would just jump onto me and have me. It send my heart soaring and a deadly chill to rack my body. I lick my lips.

"It's okay Braum..." I whispered back. Braum shifts his face in front of mine. My eyes flutter shut as he moved in. His moustache tickled my cheek as he presses his shaky lips onto mine. I moan at his quivering touch. I moaned because I could finally feel his touch.

Braum was quite passive in his kisses as if he was afraid he will break me. My hands snake around his neck and pushed him towards me, telling him it's okay to be rougher.

He gets the idea and in no time his lips build up enough confidence that we wrestle each other with our tongues. The room was filled with our lips smacking, his quiet grunts and my obnoxiously loud gasps.

His large hands began to travel down my body, exploring every curve from my face down to my thighs. Everywhere he touched left a need to be touched more, to be explored more-to be ravaged by his rough hands.

I ached for more, kisses wouldn't do anymore.

Like he read my mind Braum broke the kiss, leaving me panting. His mouth traveled downwards, leaving a trail of kisses in its wake. Braum stops at my collerbone and lifts himself up.

I whimper slightly at the loss of heat, losing the grip on the furs I didn't know I was holding.

"Odell..." Braum pants, "Are you sure-"

"Yes, yes, Braum please. I'm sure." I whine quickly wanting him back in my arms.

He nods slowly and his hands were back where they belong. Braum eagerly undressed me, a new found spirit guiding his hands. I attempted to undress him but he quickly guided my hands away muttering it would he faster if he did it. It was a blur of hands and in no time we both stared at each other taking in what the other offered. And by the look in his eyes and the tingle from the pit of my being we were both more than satisfied.

The rest of the night was a blur. Braum no longer asked for my permission and I was grateful for that. He simply did and he did so well...

I can still remember the feeling of Braum first entering me. His thick member casted doubts in my mind. Braum saw this. He gently kissed my forehead and pressed his finger to my lips.

It was going to hurt. We both knew.

I bit down on his finger as he slowly entered me, stretching my walls beyond their limits. It felt like I was being ripped apart, split down the middle. Now I see why he was afraid of going all the way.

My finger nails digged deep into his flesh, clawing at it as if it wanted to climb my body off of Braums girth. But he followed, continuing his path deep inside me. I could feel the sweat on his arms, hear his labored breaths and that slightly dulled the pain.

But it still hurt.

When he could reached no further, he began to mutter my name in my ear. It resonated deep from his throat. That alone could have made me cum. But it wasn't my real name.

Before he could start moving I whispered it. I wanted him to grunt it, moan it, fill my senses with it.

He looked at me momentarily, confused before realizing that it is my true name.

The exposure of this true did not stop him from hammering into me, perhaps it caused him to go rougher than intended.

Pain soared from my womanhood to my head, causing me to bite deeper into his finger and grip his arms tighter . He stretched me so much. Not only from the inside but the outside as well. My legs weren't flexible enough to fit his strong hips. Braum seemed to be preoccupied with other things to notice he pushed my legs to a point it was numb.

I thought this was going to be the whole experience when suddenly like a waterfall, pleasure filled my senses. My mouth released his finger to erupt a deep moan. Braum smiled and quickened his pace. My head twisted and turn, my bottom lip trapped under my teeth. I arched my back, curled my toes, wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting to feel more.

In reponse Braum went slower. He wanted to prolong it - perhaps savor the feeling of being inside of me. But I wanted to feel his strength. My hands reach up, feeling his arms and then his chest, all the way down to his abs. So much power this man has and he is meekly moving inside of me. "M-more" I breathed.

Braum looks at me with hardened eyes, his brow furrowed in concentration, before nodding. Rough hands grab onto me and I wince a little in pain but shrug it off. A little bruise never hurt me. Braum nudged me to get on my stomach but I shake my head. "I want to see your face." I whisper, a suddenly blush working up cheeks. Braum pauses before nodded and instead opted for lifting my leg onto his shoulder.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I realized that Braum had more to offer as he continued to fill me up. My arms fly over my head and cover my eyes as I began to tear up a bit but they were soon removed by Braum. "I want to see your face too." I breathed deeply.

He began to move and automatically my mouth fell open, eliciting no noises but gasps for air. Places that never been explored within me were being conquered. It sent my body on fire, my brain receiving so many responses at so many angles I fear it would just shut down.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better he uttered my name. My real name. And the world came crashing down. I shuddered deeply, feeling a wave wash down my body leaving behind a satisfying heat.

Never before have I experienced this.

Braums the first.

Braum kept pushing into me even after I came and soon I came again, and again. I hungrily accepted his penetration, already feeling myself becoming addicted.

When he was finished, he left behind a delightful throbbing pain in my womanhood. It ached happily as I flipped to my front and sunk into the furs. With a quiet sigh my eyes fluttered shut, expecting Braum to wrap his arms around me so we could sleep the rest of the night together.

Braum had other ideas. My eyes shot open when he hitched my hips up. I could feel his stiff rod at my quivering opening. Despite my mind being exhausted, I was surprised to see my body awake and already producing the needed lubricant for him.

It was going to be a long night indeed.

...

Morning was peeking over night when I let Quinn rest. She fell onto the bed, already sleeping. She looks beautiful when she sleeps.

I lay beside her, bringing the furs around us to keep us warm from cold. My eyes watched her as she quietly breathed.

I kiss her head, sorry for keeping her awake the whole night.

Her body is covered in marks where I kiss and bit her throughout night. She tasted so sweet, felt so soft I could not help myself...

I wrap my arms around her, holding her tightly to my chest.

Quinn is good woman, strong and kind in many ways. She has reasons as to why she lied. Surely good reasons. Either way I still love her deeply.

Quinn nestled deeper into my arms and I plant another kiss on her head.

The mountains is such a lively place.

...

Thank you for reading my lame booty story. I'm not planning on continuing this story, big sorry. I'll write more things about other champs though, so I got that going for me.

Thanks again!


End file.
